The mission of the Georgetown Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center's (LCCC) Administration is to facilitate and implement LCCC's vision and create, support, and sustain an environment that fosters research, interactivity, and optimal productivity of Cancer Center investigators and adds value to the Center. Supporting 4 Research Programs, 9 Shared Resources and 91 members focused on basic, translational, clinical, and population-based research, Administration oversees $30M in grants and contracts (direct costs). Headed by Michael Vander Hoek, MHSA, Associate Director (AD) for Administration, the administrative team supports LCCC leadership planning, strategic investments, benchmarking and evaluation, and communication with constituencies. In addition to building an experienced management team to support Cancer Center members, Vander Hoek managed the recruitment of several key LCCC leaders including the Deputy Director, AD for Clinical Research, and the Codirector of the Biostatistics & Bioinformatics Shared Resource (SR) and supported the faculty appointments and promotions of several SR Directors and Research Program members. He and his team have successfully managed institutional commitments to support these strategic initiatives. Administration tracks and manages LCCC's $25M per year in institutional investments from the University and MedStar Health, ensuring investments are linked to LCCC's Strategic Plan. Administration documents and executes LCCC policies on membership, pilot funding, equipment purchases. Shared Resources and space. During this period. Administration supported opening a community office for health disparities research in one of the most underserved areas ofthe District of Columbia. Cancer research education and training are also coordinated by Administration. Significant expansion of administrative activities have supported an increasingly productive relationship with our MedStar Health clinical partner in strengthening a clinical network aimed at increasing accrual to therapeutic trials and increasing the diversity of individuals enrolling on trials. For example. Administration negotiated a research agreement to expand and strengthen the clinical research organizational structure across the Georgetown MedStar Cancer Network creating an integrated Clinical Research Management Office (ICRMO). Other activities are highlighted within the narrative. The CCSG budget requested represents 6.6% of the total LCCC administrative budget and represents 7.6% ofthe total CCSG budget.